Fences
by rainxface
Summary: Max is put in a room. Fang later joins her. Will they escape? Fax! songfic. Fences by Paramore


Fences

By rainxface

Disclaimer: nope. Don't own. Not max, fang, the school, or anything else for that matter. Or "Fences" by Paramore. No matter how much I wish, I don't.

Claimer: own the plot, and the right to remain silent.

[[ruler

Max's POV:

I woke up in a cage, nothing new there, but what somewhat surprised me was where I was. I wasn't in my usual small room with Fang and Iggy. Nope, I was all alone, one little window, that was in the door. I could see some faces, but not many. 

_**I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for.**_

A couple of the faces looked down, below the window. Just another test, I guess. Maybe I could trick this test…like I could somehow get them to think that I was just happy-dandy when really I was about to crack open and kill everyone.

_**Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be**_

I was there for a while. Like, more then a day, with _no friggin food._ Bastards. I have to stay sane, I can't turn crazy. If I did, I would most likely be injected with some sort of serum. Great. I love that stuff.

_**You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.**_

Maybe this is all they want, like just for me to be innocent. Or maybe they want me dead!? What the hell is wrong with these sick bastards!?

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.**_

I guess they wanted me to die. But after what felt like a few days, they put Fang in here with me. Like, its not that I don't like him, its just that anyone else would have been a better deal then Mr. I don't talk or show any emotion. Great. Now I need to get _two_ people out of one place.

_**If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.**_

"Don't say anything, they could be watching our every move," he whispered. "Just stay quiet and emotionless."

"And this is coming from the guy that says nothing at all. I don't even think you think," I remarked.

"I do think." Fang smirked. The closest that an emotionless guy could get to smiling. "Now, don't talk. They might forget about us."

_**Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.**_

We sat there, staring at each other. Nothing happened. I smiled at him every so once in a while. Not often though. But every time I did, Fang had let a little bit of hope show through his eyes.

_**And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.**_

"Let experiment five out." Our eyes pricked up as we over heard a soft voice through the metal door. The door slowly opened the door, making it squeak loudly. Sadly, I ran over to Fang, huddling next to him.

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.**_

I was experiment five. I didn't want to be hurt. I just wanted to stay there with Fang. He wrapped his arm around me, and said some reassuring words to me.

"Don't worry; we'll take out these sorry little sons of bitches. They can't hurt you," Fang said quietly. He kissed the top of my head, and then said into my hair, "They can't hurt my love. I love you, Max, and there is no way they are hurting you."

I hadn't realized it at the beginning, but I started crying. "I love you, too, Fang," I said through a muggy voice.

_**Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.**_

A female whitecoat walked through the door, reaching out for me, but when she did, Fang bit down on her hand, HARD. I saw his eyes turn from loving to pain and revenge within a split second. "Don't you dare hurt her in any way. You don't want to deal with me. Walk out the door before I jump you. Let us out before I kill you and all your little whitecoat friends," he growled. The woman stepped back, fear flooding through her eyes. She ran out the door and left it open. Fang picked me bridal style and kissed me.

_**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.**_

He carried me out the door, and Erasers almost immediately started chasing us. He ran and once we reached a window, he set me down. "Fly to Dr. Martinez. I'll be right behind you."

"No, just come with me," I argued. The thing with Fang is that he likes to go by his own rules. But I guess my big brown eyes told him to stay with me.

"Okay." He broke the window, and I flew out. Checking to be sure he was with his word, I looked behind me. There was my dark and mysterious love, flying right behind me.

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.**_

He swooped over to me, and I tucked in my wings. He caught me, and carried me bridal style out into the open night sky. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. His gentle lips made me feel safe and secure with Fang.

"I love you, Fang," I said between two kisses.

"I love you, too, Max," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my forehead and I rested in his arms, falling asleep.


End file.
